<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TXT drabbles by HugsNotDrugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050689">TXT drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs'>HugsNotDrugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XTXFEST(s) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, anything and everything txt, quintxt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of txt drabbles, sfw and nsfw, triggering and hard kink content is abundant. there should be appropriate content warnings for each story but I could be amiss! if so, let me know and I will amend it quickly. most of these are cross-posted on twitter, some are not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, OT5 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XTXFEST(s) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. solomon the wise and his trusty tech crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: murder, sex, psycho huening kai and assassin taehyun. a bit of gore and blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By day, Taehyun is a magician by the name of Solomon the brilliant. by night, he is an assassin. with his trusty tech crew member kai, the two travel across the states in a trailer crammed with magician props and murder devices. Taehyun knew he was twisted, but his partner even more so. and oh, how they enjoyed each other so much.</p><p>"got the kill?" Kai rumbled, his voice deep and gravelly beneath his mask.</p><p>"easily." Taehyun replied smoothly, wiping a drop of blood from his sharp cheekbone.</p><p>"my turn." Kai headed into the dark brush taehyun appeared from, dragging the body of the victim into a bag, his biceps bulging as he took his metal bat and whacked the corpse into mangled little bits. Taehyun waited as his partner hoisted the bag over his shoulder and dumped it into the river beside which their trailer was parked. they would have to hit the road tomorrow.</p><p>"how come you can never stay clean?" The blond man huffed, referring to the blood on Kai's hair and gloves. </p><p>He approached his lover and pressed their bodies together, lathing over the gloves with kitten licks, cleaning up evidence and relishing the taste. Kai breathed heavily through his mask before throwing it off, large hands gripping taehyun's face, their tongues swirling around the tangy blood of their victim in their mouths. Eventually, the two ended up making love on the floor of the trailer, their clothes discarded in a pile to burn.</p><p>"and tomorrow?" Kai asked.<br/>
"we give them a good show."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. yeonjun's baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: pedophilia, incest, underage and noncon (implied), grooming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choi Yeonjun spent his 20’s dating a lot of beautiful women and marrying none of them. When he turned 18, he had two tubes of his sperm frozen and put in a freezer vault. When he hit 45 and /finally/ found the right woman, a petite, bright-eyed 23 year old with raven locks, pouty pink lips, and a figure like a goddess, he went back to the vault to retrieve his virile sperm and inseminated her with it. She was too dumb and pretty to ask questions, which suited the middle-aged man perfectly.</p>
<p>The reason why Yeonjun preserved his healthy, thick sperm at such a young age yet waited so long to be wed was born on December 5th, 2000, in the privacy of the expensive manor Yeonjun bought for his perfect family, without a midwife and without government certification. Choi Soobin was Yeonjun’s pretty little secret, though the father wanted so badly to flaunt his perfect child. The mother was easily taken out of the equation, nothing but an afterthought once her purpose had been fulfilled.</p>
<p>Soobin was pale and lithe, with lips like a rose and sparkling brown eyes reminiscent of a bunny. By the time he was five his figure already began to show, his legs long and slim and beautiful.  He was cute and innocent and everything Yeonjun had been working towards since the first time he masturbated to the sight of his father bending over a little boy in his and mommy’s bedroom while she was at work, catching glimpses of them through the crack of the door and holding back his whimpering, his hand working furiously at his flushed erection. Yeonjun was sixteen, and right then and there he made up his mind to have a perfect little boy of his very own.</p>
<p>And here was Soobin, looking perfect even in his sleep, curled up in Yeonjun’s arms as he snored softly, his chest rising up and down. Yes, Yeonjun put upwards of two decades of work into his beautiful son, so isn’t it about time he reaps his reward?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. anything for his little brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: free use, dubcon, noncon, pain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun wasn't a big fan of pain,  at least not until recently, and even then he didn't enjoy what his members did to him, but he grit his teeth through it for their praise. That was worth it every single time.</p><p>He was eased into it at first with the nipple clamps, Huening Kai's big glittery eyes trained on the way his hyung's face contorted with discomfort, his reddened nipples erect and straining. he flicked them with evil fingers until Yeonjun nearly sobbed, bringing the elder to the edge and leaving him panting and crying fat, rolling tears down his face, giving him a pat on the head and murmurs of "Good hyung, such a good pain slut for Ningning."</p><p>Then it was Taehyun, who made Yeonjun balance more and more weights on his back until his sweat and strain collected under his chin and in his armpits, Taehyun's tongue lapping it up and promising he could take more, just a bit more and he would've done such a good job for Taehyunnie. Then he removed all the weights and sat on Yeonjun directly, and the older man let him, cheeks flushed.</p><p>it was Soobin who pitched one last idea. </p><p>"Hyung, let's see how many people you can please in one night."</p><p>It was Soobin who made the online listing, it was Soobin who pat Yeonjun's head lovingly as he sobbed through the night, taking stranger after stranger in his used, abused hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. txt's first kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a bunch of drabbles. warnings in tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonbin: RPF<br/>After a hard day's work, the pressure of being the eldest and the leader looms over Yeonjun and Soobin, so they spend a quiet, secluded night drinking together. The distance between them grows smaller and smaller until they're leaning on each other, chuckling softly and basking in the other’s presence. Soobin is sleepy, Yeonjun is reckless. So he goes for it, a tender and earnest mashing together of soft lips and clacking teeth as he presses onto Soobin’s larger body, eagerly sharing their heat. The leader’s hands automatically come up to run fingers through Yeonjun’s hair, and through the alcohol, they can’t help but think the other tastes just like home.</p><p>Beomjun: Childhood friends AU<br/>It happened long ago, before either of them learned that kissing other boys wasn’t normal and that love in the real world was something weighed down with bells and whistles, entirely without the vibrance of youth. The boys snuck out of their houses to meet behind the tree at the park, the sun in the perfect position to illuminate two children who played as if they lived in eternal leisure. Passed easily from the younger to the elder, chaste and sweet. When they grew older and their hearts closed off from each other, they learned to savor their youth, then, leaping between rooftops with words stuck on their tongues as the stars began to show their face.</p><p>Taejun: Assassin AU cw//mild gore + blood<br/>The two hardened assassins worked as if they were one shadow. Taehyun was the brains, Yeonjun the brawn, though neither lacked in the other department. They had rough, animalistic sex after every successful mission, getting off on the adrenaline rush. It was Yeonjun who wanted to split up. When Taehyun finds Yeonjun bleeding out on the sidewalk, his limp body pelted by evening rain, Taehyun brought him back to his apartment, bandaging his wounds with shaky hands. When the elder awoke, his first greeting drew metallic sanguine from Taehyun’s lips, his large hand clenching the blond assassin’s jaw as he bit and sucked, brutality and passion in one.</p><p>Yeonkai: RPF cw//slight underage<br/>Kai was a crybaby, but all Yeonjun had to do was tease the younger a little, flexing in his favorite black tank top until the younger was starry-eyed and drooling. For Kai’s 16th birthday, Yeonjun gathered his pocket money to buy Kai a plushie he had been eyeing. He was so overcome with happiness that he began crying on his own birthday, becoming nearly inconsolable. Yeonjun hoisted the other up by his hips, carrying him like a koala out of the room. Some evil, ugly thing took over him when he grabbed Kai’s face, the younger’s knees shaking as his soft, inexperienced lips were kissed raw and red, looking up at his hyung with dazed doe eyes. At least he stopped crying.  </p><p>Soogyu: RPF<br/>Soobin and Beomgyu spent many, many sleepless nights together in their small dorm room. With dark circles under their eyes, they exchanged nothing but their intimate sorrow. With their mouths they only exchanged "Bored"'s. Because one or both suffered insomnia, and because they were quietly curious and apparently so bored (absolutely not, their thoughts raced all day and night, running from the unseen, too tired for slumber), the roommates crossed the line. The first kiss, dry lips and breath with a hint of toothpaste, was sluggish, comfortable, neither moving faster than he needed to. Something else kept Soobin and Beomgyu awake that night.</p><p>Taebin: Royalty AU cw//age gap<br/>Soobin was the young prince of a wealthy nation. Throughout his life, there was always one servant by his side: his right-hand man, Taehyun. When Soobin was a child, his worries ranged from a missing shoe to math homework, when he matured, the conflicts on the border, to all which Taehyun tended to patiently by his side. One night he threw his crown from his head in frustration, the gold gilding of it chipping on impact. So Taehyun bent down on one aging knee and kissed the back of the prince’s regal hand with chapped lips, swearing his eternal allegiance, his faith, his last breath. The prince withdrew his hand and shakily asked for comfort on his lips instead.</p><p>Sookai: RPF<br/>Kai was so small and cute, he was an innocent delicate thing that needed to be protected, which was why Soobin liked to cling to the younger like gum, not realizing that he was the one who couldn’t be without Hueningkai, his carefree innocence, the way he cared for Soobin in turn. Soon, the lingering looks and casual touches told Soobin more than enough. Though his heart quivered in his chest like a dove, he wanted to make his confession perfect. He checked the weather, compared their schedules, and made out like they were just having a normal hangout. All his plans fell apart when Kai kissed him first, leaning on his tiptoes with a bright white smile straight from a fairytale.</p><p>Taegyu: school play AU<br/>So what if Beomgyu and Taehyun, fierce rivals in theater, got the lead roles in the play with a kissing scene? So what if every time Taehyun dipped him in rehearsal, his handsome eyes and perfect nose seared themselves into his mind? So what if his thin waist in Taehyun's strong arms felt like heaven? So what if the day of the performance, he goes weak in the knees at the real kiss, his hand caressing his rival's jaw and letting out a winded gasp entirely unscripted? And so what if Taehyun smirks in his performance makeup backstage, complimenting Beomgyu for selling the scene so well, with venomous smugness in his face? So what, Choi Beomgyu?</p><p>Beomkai: RPF<br/>When the two of them stopped being the loudest and most boisterous voices in the dorm that filled each nook and cranny, Beomgyu and Kai softly tread through the snows of idol life. Beomgyu would come to Kai with an idea for a song, his implicit cry for help, signs he’s been thinking and thinking with no answers in sight. And while they composed together, two boys curled up on the sofa sinking into the other’s coziness, sometimes the tears would start running. “How do I make it hurt less?” Beomgyu pleaded in a whisper. “I don’t know.” Kai responded. He just envelopes Beomgyu with his broad shoulders, pressing wordless kisses along the skin of his neck, sharing their quiet, too.</p><p>Tyunning: RPF<br/>It used to be that Taehyun could stare Kai right in the eyes whenever he scolded him to keep the younger out of trouble. Then Kai grew and wouldn’t stop growing, outpacing the elder and becoming a sort of large puppy thing that wouldn’t listen to Taehyun no matter what. Now Taehyun has to ever so slightly crane his neck to see his best friend, still telling him off in a gentle tone even as Kai hoisted Taehyun up by his butt and laughed with an open mouth and pearly teeth. The first kiss was nothing different than their friendship, playful and innocent. And they just kept laughing as they pressed their mouths together again, lost in the reverie of being loved through the finale of their youth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. weekly practice 1: beomkai (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beomkai<br/>Are we on a date right now?<br/>700 words max</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a little angsty, but not too much. please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, they ended up like this. Hueningkai had followed Beomgyu for about three blocks from the school, the highschool junior with his bag slung cooly over his shoulder as he strolled at a leisurely amble, his silver-dyed hair swept from his face by the autumn breeze. </p><p>Kai was in love with him, and fell in love again every time he observed the mannerisms of his school friend, which was why he was currently stalking him while Beomgyu walked to the popular cafe to meet with his date. He had triumphantly announced it to Kai and Taehyun at lunch in the courtyard, the trio of high school best friends (though it was only natural that Gyu and Tyun seemed to be closer to each other than with Kai, leaving the youngest to flounder alone with his hurt).</p><p>Kai had bobbed his head with enthusiasm with his mouth full of chicken sandwich, extending his congratulations while Taehyun gave him a fist bump. Beomgyu surely was beautiful, smiling a prince's smile, half his face shrouded in the shade of a thin, quivering oak. It was the first date the boy would have in his highschool career, and Kai had to see him through it. Of course he did, Beomgyu was his best friend.</p><p>Beomgyu entered the cafe and Kai was lost on what to do. If he went inside he would be noticed, but if he lingered by the door he would look like an absolute dunce. So he did linger by the door after all, slowly keying in characters and stringing them into text to journal about his day, how the weather was unpleasantly hot and how the air had a misery to it like all the puppies in the world had died. Then he played a mobile game to distract himself.</p><p>The phone nearly flew out of his hand when about 20 minutes later, he got a text from Beomgyu.</p><p>
  <i>Come inside!!</i>
</p><p>His head whipped up to see Beomgyu looking at him through the large glass window, his delicate chin propped up on his hands, with a small smile perched on his thin red lips. Kai's chest was aflutter as he ducked through the cafe door, taking in the scents of fresh brew coffee and lightly perfumed wood. Beomgyu motioned for him to sit across from him. </p><p>Kai quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Beomgyu only shrugged and sighed with a sad smile.</p><p>"She stood me up."</p><p>Kai let his gaze fall, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to compose a response. Before he could fully tamper down his wicked joy, Beomgyu continued.</p><p>"Good thing you're here for me, Kai. I'm so glad you're my friend." He said with a sigh, leaning back to rest his head against the seat of the booth.</p><p>Kai's eyes shot up in surprise, rose color creeping up his neck. He looked at Beomgyu, trying to stop the trembling that began in his ribcage and was spreading to his belly and to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>"So, let's order something to eat? Usually I'd be scarfing down a horse already." Beomgyu meant musician's club, or rather a small ring of pop star wannabes at their school, held once a week and Hueningkai's favorite club in the entire world. Sometimes Beomgyu just nestled into the crook of Kai’s neck, catching winks while Kai tested out new melodies on the creaky school piano. Sometimes they would even write songs together.</p><p>Today Beomgyu had skipped musician's club for a date, and Kai had tagged along without asking. Of course, there turned out to be no date, except... well…</p><p>Kai laughed nervously at the thought, one of those laughs that were half made before slipping and crashing off the factory line, coming out with a slight wobble in its step. It tumbled out of his mouth unbidden. Beomgyu looks up from where he was meticulously cutting his egg sandwich into four trim, right triangles. Kai was sure his cheeks were red as a tomato.</p><p>“Hm? Are we on a date right now?” Beomgyu teased.</p><p>And Kai ended up speaking despite himself, and heard himself from afar, like a stranger. “It’s what they call a friend date, isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. weekly practice 2: soogyu (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soogyu<br/>"Don't lie to me"<br/>797 words max, final count 797</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was gonna be way longer bc i misrecalled 797 word limit as 979. i appreciate soogyu too nowadays! also like last week, it is kind of angsty. i will try my hardest to write some fluff soon aaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu just kinda… lived with it. The little stones he’d heave out occasionally, the texture smooth and the colors ranging anything from a light brown to turquoise, no bigger than a pea. They often came out after hanging out with Soobin. That was the other unfortunate circumstance Beomgyu lived with, a niggling feeling in the back of his head that he liked Soobin a little too much. That his breath caught too easily in his throat whenever the taller boy showed those dimples.</p>
<p>He'd gather the small stones of his feelings, wash them clean, and string them into jewelry to sell online. He had an excuse for always having them stashed in his pockets then, his roommate asking no questions. Soobin appreciated his privacy too, after all. As the years passed, Soobin’s pre-med needs kept him out of the dorm more often, leaving Beomgyu to stare wordlessly across the hall at Soobin's unmade bed, a shirt draped over a chair. A hole just big enough for Beomgyu to miss him.</p>
<p>A strange case in his family on his grandfather's side had ended in the nocturnal choking and subsequent death of a relative in his bed next to his wife of 17 years. They reached into his gullet and pulled out a lump of mucous-bound stones, all a reddish tourmaline. His mistress showed up at the funeral, bare-faced save for her solemn little hat shadowing her eyes.</p>
<p>Beomgyu’s mother told him this story when he was ten, and he didn't think it would ever be his battle to fight until freshman year a cheeky Soobin flashed him a grin and sat down right next to him for lecture. Every year after that, they've applied to room together. That nagging thought whispering danger would get louder, but still only a mild nuisance. It was fine so long he could keep Soobin at a curt, appropriate distance.</p>
<p>Soobin was at the hospital, ready to jump out of his skin. His first experience in the emergency unit and they reeled in a man with problems breathing, foaming at the mouth. Most curious of all, all around his wobbling lips were pebbles the color of old ivory. Soobin had an inappropriate thought that they looked just like something Beomgyu would make a necklace out of. </p>
<p>They made quick work of attaching oxygen tubes and Soobin worked anxious gloved fingers over his esophagus, squeezing out the obtrusions in his throat and collecting them in a tin tray. When the man caught enough air to speak, he wheezed: "Please... let me call someone important." At first the nurses refused, but he began to cry great rolling tears and begging, so they rushed the phone to him and dialed his coworker</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>"I need to tell you this." Already his breath was beginning to rattle with the telltale signs of foreign objects in his esophagus. "Chaewon, this is Jongdae. I love you. With my whole soul. I'm… sorry." He let the phone fall away with a clatter, his eyes closing in utter defeat. His chest rose and fell to the watchful silence of the room, then he opened his eyes again and spoke, his voice ringing out clearly.</p>
<p>"Don't call me a coward because I'm afraid to love." He declared. The man was discharged an hour later, Soobin writing up what had transpired before heading home, his head spinning at the novel phenomenon.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, stones were cascading out of Beomgyu's mouth, knocking against his teeth and scattering on the floor. He was doubled over, eyes blurry from the pain of an acute dry-heaving attack. He had no idea why it acted up, soon his feelings would ebb away. After senior year they would never cross paths again. Soobin's voice swam through his head, then with his face, came into clearer focus.</p>
<p>"Beomgyu! Sit up straight and breathe!" Soobin, normally soft spoken, all but yelled in his face. Beomgyu’s eyes were growing dim.</p>
<p>"Tell me you love me. I already know so spit it out you idiot!" Beomgyu only let out a whine, spittle collecting on his chin.</p>
<p>"Beomgyu. I love you. I love you ok?" His face had gone as white as Beomgyu felt his own was becoming, his trembling hands holding up Beomgyu's dipping head.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me." Beomgyu managed to gurgle, his eyes red and watering.</p>
<p>Soobin kissed Beomgyu hungrily, their tongues intertwined. When Soobin pulled away, he probed stray beads from his teeth and spat them out on the dorm carpet.</p>
<p>“Beomgyu. <i>I love you</i>.” His tone was so terrible and grave that Beomgyu could only give up, and moan quietly: “Soobin, I love you too.” Slowly, his throat cleared, so why was it so much harder to breathe with the warm weight of Soobin’s hand on his cheek?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the weeknd- high for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning for dubcon and drug use!!! beomkai.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t be scared, I’m right here.” Beomgyu mutters in the shell of Kai’s ear. His hand rubbed at Kai’s shoulder, always comforting. Kai chokes back a sob as Beomgyu breached him, the older boy letting out a sigh of satisfaction as he hits home, his cock wrapped in Kai’s warmth. The younger was quaking beneath him, his knees threatening to knock together from the pain of the intrusion in his ass.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay.” Beomgyu tutted gently. Kai’s bangs had begun to stick to his forehead, but Beomgyu, always comforting, brushes the sweat-slicked strands aside and presses a brief kiss to it. It showed Kai’s damp forehead and his distressed eyebrows, contorting with nerves and pain.</p><p>“Hyung it hurts. I’m not ready.” He blubbers and grabs at Beomgyu’s sleeves. His eyes are growing glossy from the tears welling up in them. Kai has always been a crybaby.</p><p>“Then, I guess you want to take some of this?” Beomgyu slides one hand along the smooth surface of the coffee table. As he leans forward to grab the glass and pills, he thrusts subtly inside Kai, making the younger’s eyes widen and a gasp to leave his pretty lips.</p><p>“C’mon Kai, you trust me right?” If he tilts his head just right, make the warmth in his eyes swell up, Beomgyu looks the perfect picture of someone who loves and cares for Kai the most. Kai nods minutely, parting his lips as Beomgyu’s fingers pushed between them, a round white pill labeled “E.” </p><p>He could taste the salt of Beomgyu’s fingertips. Kai never tried such things before, but holding Beomgyu’s hand, he thinks he would follow the older boy anywhere. Beomgyu tilts the glass of water and Kai drinks from it like a small animal, taking in small sips until the drug went down his throat.</p><p>Of course, Kai starts feeling the pleasure about fifteen minutes later, but by then Beomgyu had already come once inside, fingers gripping Kai’s hips so hard they were sure to leave bruises on his skin. Kai just keeps his mouth shut. After all, Beomgyu-hyung is the best at taking care of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the testimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-first person, outsider's pov on sookai<br/>cw// underage, grooming, feminization, audio transcript style</p>
<p>implied sexual content.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an experimental piece, but i like it and i hope you do too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh you just want everything? Well my memory is not that good but, I’ll tell you what I know. </p>
<p>So it was… the spring semester of senior year, for me. You know, there was a pandemic going on, the students didn’t really give a fuck- oh sorry I mean crap, about class or anything. Our teacher, Mr. Choi, but he was friendly and said we could just call him soobin, not even soobin-sii or anything, Mr. Choi, he was teaching from home. He taught literature. Yeah.</p>
<p>And I was on video call, just like the rest of the class, and it was all pretty lowkey, maybe a bit more boring than in person but honestly, lit class is always like that. So he was going over this presentation right, and I think it was on Shakespeare and what that guy did, his family, stuff like that. Sorry, that’s probably off topic.</p>
<p>Then in the personal camera, because he was screensharing, his slides were up on the big screen, but in the little camera in the corner, you could see him and that’s how we did class. There wasn’t much to see, but then at one point his daughter came in, and she was like, barely tall enough for the desk, but she was real quiet, not like a noisy toddler or anything. </p>
<p>And he says, he goes “oh, my pretty princess” or “my baby girl” or something like that, and he was cooing and everything. He was like “hey sorry guys my daughter’s just gonna be here for a bit, let’s keep going with the lesson,” something like that. Then he put her in his lap, and she had on this super poofy frilly pink princess dress that kinda swallows and covers up everything below the waist, and she put her face in Mr. Choi’s chest like she wanted to be babied and cuddled, you know.</p>
<p>Then the lesson kept going as normal, and sometimes she couldn’t help making a little noise because she’s a child, then Mr. Choi would pat her head and be like “it’s okay baby” in this voice you use with kids, and then bounce her a little in his lap to make her happy. And she didn’t look once at the camera, cause kids are shy, you know. I didn’t think it was a super big deal, he still kept talking, whatever. </p>
<p>No one even really paid attention, it’s just something that comes back to you after the fact and it… it <i>sticks</i> with you and you think oh my god, I should have paid attention, then I could have said something.</p>
<p>Phew. Sorry, it’s hard to talk about. And then at one point she was wiggling around in his arms too much and he turned the camera off, but he forgot to mute himself, you know how people forget to mute all the time? Yeah so he forgot to mute. And he mumbled something I couldn’t hear super well but it was like “hey princess you gotta be quiet, or else…” uh… sorry. He said,  “or else I won’t- I won’t let you cum tonight.” <i>um</i>.</p>
<p>At <i>that</i> point I was like what the fuck did I just hear? What the fuck did he just say to his child? Sorry. Sorry. Or like, this child, but then no one said a thing and I thought I was just crazy, or I was the pervert, or maybe I misheard. So I just, kept hush and didn’t say anything. No need to uh, stir up any drama or anything like that.</p>
<p>But then it was like… it kept happening. We all sympathized because quarantine’s been so hard on the students and the teachers and the kids haven’t been able to go to daycare or anything. And his daughter liked to sit in his lap while he taught class and bounced around like how children would, and he’d have a hand on her butt to keep her from falling.</p>
<p>You gotta realize I didn't know. Him. He was our teacher starting first semester so September last year, but we only really talked through a screen, we didn’t <i>know</i> the guy, we thought he was kinda chill. One of those younger teachers that are lax and cool. You understand right? </p>
<p>And one day I just realized with a pit in my stomach that Mr. Choi… doesn’t have a daughter. He never introduced her, way back at the beginning of the year it was just him, his wife and their uh… son. He shared a slide with us for us to put in our own introductions and his was the first slide and it had his family. God, in the picture he looked like he was, seven at most. </p>
<p>I called up Masey and I was like, Masey’s my best friend. You’ll call her in? Okay. After I finish? Okay. I was like I <i>think</i> Mr. Choi has someone else’s kid. I think he might be grooming- grooming someone else’s kid, cause it’s not his kid. Like maybe he’s babysitting for someone. And I wish I recorded the audio when he didn’t mute himself, so that I wasn’t trying so hard to brush it off.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>I was half right. I wish I was totally wrong, one hundred and twenty percent wrong, but I was half right, and Masey was tryna talk me down from it too because it’s a fucking- it’s a totally crazy thing to be convinced into but <i>something</i> in my gut said I was right and I better tell someone.</p>
<p>Hahahaha… haha what the fuck, right? Hahahaha! What the fuck. Yeah i'm gonna swear, sorry. Gut feeling never lets you down. Never let me down, at least. You know the rest.</p>
<p>It was his son. Just a little boy named Kai. And Mr. Choi would… dress him up in those pink poofy dresses so we couldn’t see what he was doing, and then he could get away with doing anything in class. And he grew out his hair kinda long so he looked just like a girl from the back so he could call him princess.</p>
<p>It doesn’t get easier to talk about. Every time I think about it I just go what the fuck. What the actual fuck. But… yeah. I had my finger hovering over screen record and audio every time I had his class, it was that fucked. Masey’s in the other class period so I can’t be sure what she saw, but honestly, wasn’t it our fucking fault? Wasn’t it our fault for not paying enough attention in that stupid class?</p>
<p>I was just a kid. I was scared. I wanted to gouge my eyes out the instant I realized what I was <i>actually</i> seeing, but it still took me like… maybe around a week to call the cops.</p>
<p>It’s in the newspapers now. You can go read it yourself, I don’t really wanna talk. Yeah I know we got this far. I just can’t. Call Masey in? Yeah, okay. Yeah, have a nice day, thanks for having me. It’s been uh, a pleasure. See you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ningphoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sfw beomkai, mention of past relationships<br/>fluffy, maybe a little angsty(?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hueningkai wasn’t a professional photographer, he just liked taking photos. It all started when his older sister bought him a cheap toy camera that took polaroids, and he had been developing his eye for capturing scenes ever since. </p>
<p>The polaroid, in particular, was his favorite form of photo. The grainy colors on a small square changed the entire mood of those he captured, and the white space underneath lent him room to draw or title the photos with a Sharpie. But he never took money for his work; he only ever wanted to capture the situations and people he loved, and oh, Kai had plenty of love.</p>
<p>Love filled his lungs until they were overflowing, every nook and cranny of one dedicated photo wall in his bedroom, another in his study right over his desk, love made its roost in his one-bedroom apartment and settled in comfortably. That’s how Kai kept himself happy with very little, going to sleep with the images of his friends and family and random things he saw on his walks, a moment in time and a memory that lasts forever.</p>
<p>If one were to look closely at the labels, they would see the story of Kai’s life in stop-motion. They would see every person that touched him, every experience that he now carried with him, that made him Kai Kamal Huening. They would see his soul as a mosaic, brilliant and glittering in some spots, dark and smouldering in others; the flecks would shine like fresh-cut diamonds and the patches would shimmer like vile gasoline.</p>
<p>They would see his first, second, and third ex-boyfriends, each of them loving him in different, imperfect ways. They would look at these three boys and see their spirits in those small polaroid squares. A blue-haired boy, asleep at his drum kit with the sticks still in his large hands. A pink-haired boy, dressing up for a party with his lips glossed up. And a blond boy with a hand over his textbook, whose sharp eyes noticed the camera before Kai realized he did and threw a cheeky pose. They would see Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, and Kang Taehyun at their then respective ages of eighteen, twenty, and twenty-two. Kai had captioned the photos.</p>
<p>They would think, how strange it is to keep these shackles of his past, how heavy they must weigh on his limbs and how they would break his heart. Or maybe they would understand wordlessly that his photography freed him, the way Beomgyu did when Kai invited him to his apartment, nervously wringing his hands together as he showed Beomgyu the sheer amount of film he used up. Officially, Beomgyu was the fourth that Hueningkai had let inside his heart, though he often shook his head and marveled how the first three ever beared to leave it. As Kai snored away at his desk, the older man ran a hand through the younger’s chestnut curls, looking straight ahead at the photo wall. </p>
<p>There was mom, dad, the sisters, the three lovers before, a smattering of snapshots of a stray cat, uncollared, and many more besides, of events and figures both mundane and not. Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile to himself, his chest filling with warmth. Even an animal on the side of the road could move Hueningkai’s heart. His dear Kai had the spectacular talent of truly seeing the world, his bright, wet eyes and intelligent mind spinning and weaving tapestries of understated beauty.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I like seeing what I love.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu stared quietly at his boyfriend for a moment, taking in his long butterfly lashes, the small mole on the tip of his nose, understated compared to the charm point of the one on his neck. </p>
<p>Kai’s polaroid camera was in his book bag.</p>
<p>Beomgyu snuck his fingers into the bag, taking out the device while watching the rise and fall of Kai’s shoulders with each peaceful breath. He aimed the camera at his boyfriend’s face, looking through the eyepiece at the sleeping man.</p>
<p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @DanielChoiYJ !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>